


Split

by GalacticTurtleOrange124



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTurtleOrange124/pseuds/GalacticTurtleOrange124
Summary: What is a twin without the other twin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most terrible thing to write about. The twisted thought just popped into my brain for no good reason. This is a scenario that should never exist in the franchise!!!  
> Enjoy having your heart shatter into feels.

 

**_“If you’re going through hell, keep going.” —Winston Churchill_ **

Her fingers shook as she rotated the dagger in her hands. Her cheeks were heavy with dirt and bitter tears as she stared at the sharpened end of the blade. Ruffnut was alone in her dark room. A room without Chicken...   
  
And her brother.   
  
Ruffnut hadn't ever thought she would have to do this. It wasn't something she thought about. It wasn't something that she had thought was possible. But it happened.   
  
His bed laid untouched like any other day. Her parents had tried to get rid of it, but Ruffnut wouldn't have any of it. She slept in _his_ bed now. Ruff remembered how gross his smell was before. She complained so much about it... but now, it kept her close. She didn't let anyone touch his things and she cleaned Chicken's coop each day as if she would come back.   
  
Chicken had disappeared three days after Tuffnut died.   
  
Ruffnut had looked for her. She let others look for her. Ruffnut still looked for her. But her brother's feathered friend was nowhere to be found. Ruffnut didn't blame her. Chicken also didn't want to be where Tuffnut wasn’t.   
  
Maybe she would come back. But maybe not.   
  
Ruffnut wanted to disappear too. But her parents and friends were keeping a close eye on her. It wasn't as if she would... someone had to take care of Barf and Belch. She hadn't ridden them since that day and they didn't try to coax her. She couldn't bare to have someone else ride Belch. The dragon wouldn't allow it anyhow. They knew what had happened. They knew Tuffnut wasn't coming back.   
  
Hiccup and the gang constantly shadowed her when she was out in town. They showed up at her house often. Astrid stayed the night often. Snotlout didn't give her a hard time anymore, in fact, he mostly stayed away from her. Fishlegs was supportive... or tried to be. He gave her weird little gifts as if it would help her from the fact that she had lost her identical twin. Hiccup... Hiccup he helped tremendously with Barf and Belch on the days she couldn't force herself out of Tuffnut's bed. It wasn't often, but that happened too.   
  
It had taken weeks to pull her away from his grave site. When her parents managed too, she always returned. On the day that marked a month, something inside Ruffnut had snapped. She had ran into town yelling for her brother, aggressively begging him to call off his stupid prank. People had tried telling her the truth, but she wouldn’t allow herself to listen. Stoic was the one that took her away that day. She cried herself out against his shoulder before she woke up in her own room with her parents at her side.   
  
She hadn't been to his grave site since.   
  
Finally, her mind was made up. She firmly held the blade to the side of her neck while the other hand took a firm hold of her hair.   
  
Each cut meant something. Her parents saw Tuff in her. Her friends, Berk. She noticed the looks she got when she walked through Berk alone. The twin without a twin. A Ruffnut without a Tuffnut. She was singular. The wandering eyes didn't bother her until she caught sight of herself in a reflective piece of metal. Her appearance had caught her off guard. She had stared at herself for a while until Astrid pulled her away. Ruffnut hadn't saw Ruffnut. She saw Tuffnut.   
  
Pale blonde hair fell to the ground in shreds. It wasn't neatly cut, but it had to come off. She had to cut it off.   
  
Tuffnut wasn't supposed to die. They were supposed to walk through the gates of Valhalla together. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, that's how it was supposed to be and always has been. Twins were forever bounded together.  
  
The dagger dropped from her fingers onto the floor with a clang. Hair was strewn out on the floor below her. She would turn to the reflective metal once more. Her fists clenched and her jaw snapped.  
  
She no longer saw Tuffnut.

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots will likely never end. I’ll write down whatever scenarios pop into my twisted brain.  
> *Note: Chapter 3 on my story “Worth” is being worked on.


End file.
